


The Choice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [51]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alternate future selves, time travel wierdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: While confronting who sent the package that took several x-men Logan is offered the chance to join Rachel in her journey through time.
Relationships: Logan (x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Choice

He stood there as Bishop called out in the mausoleum for the Witness to appear. It had taken two weeks to track down who sent the package that exploded in the middle of the school grounds. The fact several of the X-men and associates had vanished before and during that two weeks made him even angrier. He wasn’t leaving this place until the bastard who took Rachel away from him was dead no matter how long it took. “You don’t have to shout Pup,” a voice said and they both turned to see the old man. He smelled like Gambit and he popped his claws. “Put those away Logan, you will see Rachel again how soon is just up to you.”

“So Courier’s father was correct you were the one who helped restore him to his original form and had him deliver that package as thanks,” Bishop said clearly determined to keep playing cop. “Are you behind the other disappearances, Cyclops, Cain Marko, Rogue,...” He shoved Bishop out of the way and headed toward the old man. “Wolverine wait we need answers?”

“And I’m going to get them by cutting them out of his hide,” He said aiming his claws at him and then was frozen stuck as if he was trapped in glass. “Let me go you white haired bastard.” The witness just taped him and sent him crashing into the wall.

“In answer to your question Pup,” The witness said turning to Bishop. “I was only responsible for the unexpected time travel of Rachel Grey and the others who disappeared with her.” He shrugged his shoulders. “You’ll just have to wait and see who took the others but you’ll be finding out in the next few days.” Once the old man’s back was turned completely away from him he leapt up and headed for him only to feel himself frozen again.

“Wait out side pup, Logan and I need to discuss some things in private.” He glanced side ways at Bishop and nodded his head as much he could. Bishop didn’t look happy but he did head out side. “Now Logan let me blunt mon ami you don’t stand a chance of laying a finger on me but because I know how much the girl means to you I will send you to her if you want me to.” The Witness waved his hand and he could move. “However, before you go you need to speak to the lady who I did this for as a favor.”

Suddenly they weren’t alone there was an old woman there with familiar markings on her face. “Hello Logan,” she said and at her voice he just knew who it was. “I’m not your Rachel not completely but I am a part of her I am Mother Askani.“

“You’re the reason Ray and the others got yanked by this dirt bag cajun,” He said pointing toward the Witness who seemed completely undisturbed. “Why on would you do that your younger self?” He really hoped she had an answer.

“Because this is necessary,” Mother Askani said. “Rachel will return to you in seven months stronger for having gone through this and it will help the two of you build a better future for yourself and your children.” She then looked sad. “I know you have no reason to trust me but don’t take the witness’s offer if you go this world won’t be worth coming back to.” She vanished then and the Witness was smiling.

“Time to make your choice,” The Witness said and that’s when Bishop charged in with a horrified look on his face. “So the conflict Begins go hep the X-men or go to Rachel make your choice Logan?”

“Let’s go Bishop,” He said turning back he didn’t know what kind of attack was going on but he couldn’t leave them in trouble. Ray wouldn’t forgive him if they came back and everyone was dead cause he left. “I won’t forget this Lebeau you’ll pay for this some day.”

“I pay every day mon ami, in ways you can’t even imagine,” The witness said and then was gone as if he’d never even been in the crypt.

The End


End file.
